Accidentally Yours
by Krys Yuy
Summary: [Dasey] After recent heartbreak, Casey decides she doesn’t need a man to have the family she’s always longed for. But through a quirk of fate, she may find everything she’s ever wanted when she accidentally discovers the identity of the sperm donor.
1. According to Plan

**Accidentally Yours**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: Future-fic. After a series of failed relationships, Casey decides she doesn't need a man to have the family she's always longed for. But through a quirk of fate, she may find everything she's ever wanted when she accidentally discovers the identity of the sperm donor.  
Pairing/Characters: Derek Venturi/Casey MacDonald  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the _Life with Derek_ characters used.  
Author's Note: A twist on the pregnant Dasey storyline. I've read so many stories with this concept, and I was like – well, what if neither of them knew the other was the father/mother? XD Setting for total chaos and humor, but eventually, romance will bloom. Also, I know, I know – why did I start another story when I have "One Week Matchmakers"? Well, this idea just wouldn't leave me, but I promise it's only these two. I'll most likely be updating one and then the other, in that pattern. Not too much dialogue in this chapter as I was trying to establish the setting of their adult worlds. Things will pick up though, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 01 – According to Plan**

Casey slammed her office door harder than necessary, but found she didn't really care if she startled her assistant. Flower bouquets and balloons had littered the work stations outside and when she had turned away from one sickening sight, there was only another in the next direction she looked in. It reminded her that she couldn't escape this day or the horrible memories it brought. She dreaded it – or rather, she dreaded the pitying looks co-workers shot her and the comfort phone calls from friends, which were supposed to be sweet, but made her feel even worse. She hated it.

Another Valentine's Day spent alone and miserable.

Her annoyance left her jittery and unable to stay still. She paced the carpeted floor of her office before she finally stood stationary, staring out at the gorgeous view from her office window.

When she was a teenager, she had made a list of the goals she wanted to accomplish. And, thanks to hard work and perseverance, she had succeeded in checking off most of the items. At the age of twenty-seven, she was already an integral part of Star & Moon Publishers, having worked her way up from a non-paying internship. She was now one of several sought-out editors on the publishing team. Her articles had been printed in prestigious magazines and her first book published two years ago had made #1 on the New York Bestseller's List. Her second novel was due to be released soon.

Any items having to do with her ambition and career path had been crossed off. The more personal aspects, however, didn't have such luck. She had hoped to be married by twenty-four or at least in a committed relationship. She had also wanted two kids, a boy and a girl. She imagined having the girl first at twenty-five or twenty-six. Then perhaps a few years later, she and her husband would try for a boy. The plan had made perfect sense when she was fifteen.

But the bitter aspects of reality hadn't registered then.

Since that time, her heart had been broken too many times than she cared to admit. Sam and Max had been her only high school boyfriends, but nothing had ever come of it. She dated guys on and off throughout the years but there were only three men that had ever truly impacted her life. Her first serious relationship once she crossed the path into true adulthood had been sophomore year at Harvard when she had accidentally bumped into a former classmate from Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. She and Noel had lasted for two years, but had parted in the end; their goals in life too different and not enough time for each other as they chased their dreams.

Then, fresh out of college, she had fallen for Jared Davis, an up-and-coming author she met through the publishing company. She had just been hired full time after completing a satisfying internship there during her senior year. Jared had been charming in a way that was almost eerily familiar, and he had treated her like a queen the first few months. The fourth month, however, she discovered he didn't think they were exactly on exclusive terms. She had left him without a word and he never bothered to call back.

The hardest and most painful time, though, had to be her relationship with Dean Summers. He had picked up the pieces of her that had been left by Jared. They had started out as friends before it turned romantic six months later. He had been absolutely perfect for her. Charismatic and sweet, he was the ideal boyfriend. They were even engaged for a time. But the honeymoon didn't last. It was difficult and heart-wrenching, but both sides reluctantly accepted it, and they ended a three and a half-year relationship a week before Valentine's Day. He hadn't wanted kids. But Casey wanted a family.

So here she was – a successful career woman, but no one to come home to. She had spent the last two years virtually alone and buried in her work, unable to take another chance with her heart. In recent days, especially with the anniversary of her break-up with Dean, she had come to think about how she desired a family. She saw friends who had paired off and had kids or were currently pregnant. She saw them with their families – saw how their children looked up at them in adoration and her heart ached.

She was only twenty-seven, friends and family told her. She still had plenty of time to find Mr. Right and start that family she always wanted. It was true, of course, but she was so tired of waiting, of having the courage to go out there, only to be burned by trusting someone. Besides, if things had gone according to plan, she would be a loving wife and happy mother of at least one by now.

Casey stared at the people and cars on the street below, going on with their daily lives. They were moving forward, but she felt like she was stuck in pause and no one was bothering to help her press the play button. She didn't want to wait anymore.

Casey strode over to her desk and sat primly on her leather seat. She cleared her tabletop of unfinished work and set it aside carefully for another day. Instead, she opened her files drawer and flipped through the tabs quickly. She reached for the folder at the very back and pulled it out discreetly, even though no one could possibly see what she was doing.

She spread out the three different information sheets on her desk, biting her lip. It was completely crazy; a part of her knew that. But another part told her it was what she really wanted.

At first, she had only investigated it because she was still reeling from her break-up with Dean. She had done as much research as she could, even visiting a bank in the city. They had given her several different applicants' forms, copies of course, to take home so she could peruse them as long as she wished. That had been nearly two years ago. She had long since returned the forms… except for three.

The same three that she was now staring at in both longing and apprehension. For some reason, she never had it in her to return the finalists she had picked from the pile the bank had given her. It was entirely insane, and she figured the idea had been implanted in her because she was so lonely and broken after she and Dean went their separate ways. But months – years – had passed and the idea had never fully gone away. It wasn't a question of money, she had plenty of that. It was a question of whether she truly wanted it or if she was just using it as some kind of escape, some kind of excuse.

Perhaps a tiny part of her was thinking selfishly, but Casey also knew that when she thought of having her own child staring up at her with a chubby face and cheeks, tiny toes and fingers, her heart melted.

Casey shuffled the three forms in front of her, perusing every detail of information for what had to be the thousandth time.

A lawyer, an athlete, and a former marine.

Aside from their occupations, their features were also varied – the lawyer with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the athlete with brown hair and brown eyes, while the marine had black hair and green eyes. She went over their stats and personal comments carefully, even though she already knew them by heart now. She bit her lip again as she stared at the applications that could change her life.

Casey's hand hovered briefly over the athlete before she moved it aside to grab the lawyer's paper.

"And we have a winner," she said softly.

–

_A few months later…_

Casey waited nervously as her fingers tapped against the marble countertop of her loft apartment. She held the results of the test in her left hand and found she couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't felt this happy in months. The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" The voice sounded breathless.

"Hi Lizzie!" It was so good to hear her little sister again. "Did you just come back from a run?" she guessed knowingly.

"Casey?" Lizzie's voice perked up on the other end. "Yeah, I just finished a two-mile run around the neighborhood. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, her fingers tightening on the cordless phone. _Better than fine._ "How are you?"

"Busy with the team, but it's not every day I get a call from my big sis over in America. Is everything okay?" Casey could picture her sister's eyebrows creasing together in concern.

"Of course! Everything's great," she reassured her. "Perfect, in fact. Why do you ask?"

"You sound excited."

If it was possible, Casey's smile grew even wider. Lizzie was always one to notice the little things. "Well, I wanted you to be the first to know." She held her breath.

"What is it?"

Casey practically burst out the news, unable to contain herself any longer. "I'm going to have a baby!"

–

Derek didn't think life could get any sweeter than it was now. He stretched on a lounge chair by the pool, soaking in the rays from the sun. Hockey season was on hiatus and he fully intended to enjoy his break with parties and generally kicking back. Of course he'd be training on the side – couldn't get behind his teammates, could he?

It was a rather heady feeling, knowing he had done what he set out to do. He was a professional hockey player and was as rich as he said he'd be when he was in high school. He laughed at those who thought he would amount to nothing. Sure, he had never been the best in school, particularly in the sciences, but sports were his domain. He had obtained a scholarship at a university with an excellent hockey reputation. After college, he graduated with a business degree, but had been recruited to the Maple Leafs. He had gained all the perks expected from becoming a star athlete and his popularity was the same, if not bigger.

His life had a long string of girls who came and went, but never stayed for any long periods of time. His longest relationship had been six months and she had been the one to break up with him. Crazy, but true. Anna had seen something in him, claiming she wasn't who he was looking for. He had no idea what she was talking about, but she was adamant that their relationship not continue. They parted as friends and kept in contact once in awhile. She had been perhaps the most mature of all his past girlfriends as well as the most mysterious.

Currently, he was single and just looking for a fun time. When was he not? He was content to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life. He couldn't really see himself settling down, not anytime soon at least. Though he had to admit, seeing his teammates with their families after games made it feel like he was missing something. Wives would give their husbands congratulatory kisses as the younger kids jumped up and down in excitement. The older kids would give their dads hugs and pats on the back. That feeling would disappear, though, as soon as he was surrounded by fans and his girl of the week (day?) came up to hug him and he would wrap an arm around her waist. That was as far as he let it go – his rule about public displays of affection still as strict as ever.

He had broken it off with plenty of girls who thought he was just being silly. He knew they only wanted to get on TV or in the papers. So if he was caught by the paparazzi in a kiss with one of his many girls, it had always been something she initiated. He never went past an arm around the shoulders or holding hands in public. Holding hands was even pushing it.

He shook his head and wondered what he should do that weekend. It was strange having his schedule freed up. He never really got used to that feeling after the final game of the season. June always signified time he could have for himself. He supposed he could call up some of his fellow hockey bachelors; see if they wanted to hang out at the beach. He expected a few of them might call him first. From experience, he knew a few of his teammates with a calmer domestic life would invite him over for family barbeques.

Derek was contemplating calling his travel agent when his cell rang. He sat up and grabbed it off the side table next to him. He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID and brought it to his ear.

"Venturi here," he said, moving his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Derek, that's not how you should answer the phone."

His eyes widened and he laughed. "Dad! It's been awhile – how are you?"

"Just fine, champ. How about you?"

"Kicking it back and living the good life. Y'know, the usual." Derek stood up and began walking around the pool aimlessly. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Nora and I were wondering when your next visit was going to be."

He winced, knowing he had made it back for last year's Thanksgiving, but had to skip Christmas. He sent presents, but he knew his family was probably still miffed about it. The hockey season had kept him from returning to where he had grown up, but his family had come to a few of his games. The last time he had seen them was a game two months ago.

"I don't know –" He scratched the back of his head, and thought of his free schedule. "– but I was going to stop by for awhile this summer."

"You think you can come over this weekend and stay awhile?"

Derek shrugged, even though his dad couldn't see it, figuring he could reschedule the Bahamas trip he was thinking about. "Sure, it's not that big a deal. Is something going on?"

"Nora and I thought it was time for a family get-together. It's been so long since all you kids were under the same roof – it gets a bit lonely."

"Dad…"

"Oh, don't mind me. We've just been so nostalgic lately. We're so proud of you guys though. Doing what you love…"

"Dad, is someone dying?" Derek deadpanned, wondering why his father was getting so sentimental.

"What? No!" He could already see his dad acting flustered on the other end. "Can't a father want to see his children?"

"Sure, sure." Derek rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and stared out at the scenery from his backyard. His home was in the hills so it had a fabulous view of the city below. "I'm still guessing that there's something happening, though."

"Well, Casey has some really big family announcement."

Derek paused in running a hand through his hair. "Casey's going to be there?"

"Actually, she's really the one who encouraged the family get-together. Nora and I hate to bug you guys – we know you're so busy and all, but Casey's taking some time off from work to be with us for the summer. Obviously, the season is finished and you're free too. We already wanted to invite you kids, but all we needed was a push from her. She specifically asked us to persuade everyone to be there."

"She actually wants me there?" he asked, surprised.

"She wants the whole family to be there, and you're family, Derek." His father sighed. "I really wish you two could get along."

"We do."

"I suppose it's gotten better from before, but I swear, when the whole family gets together, it's like we go back in time and you two are in high school again."

Derek grinned. "Yeah, that's our way of getting along." The sun beat down on his body and he sat at the pool's edge, dipping his feet in to cool off. "So a big announcement. Is she engaged to that Dean guy or something?" He tried to recall details about his stepsister's life and was surprised to come up with such a short list of things he knew.

"They broke up two years ago, remember?" Derek could hear the sigh in his father's voice. "She was very choked up about it. Depressed for months."

"Oh." Derek wondered why he never knew that. He tried to move past the awkwardness. "Well, she's not going to announce her latest boyfriend, is she? 'Cause if she is…"

"All I know is that it's huge news. Lizzie knows, but Casey wants to tell everyone else face to face."

"Hmm…"

He couldn't help but be curious. He never really knew what was going on with his stepsister. He had only ever seen Casey on the holidays, and she had never seen him play a professional hockey game. Living in two different countries wasn't exactly the ideal setting for meeting up. Not that they would even if they could. Theirs was a complicated relationship. They didn't hate each other – in fact, they had learned to get along pretty well before they headed off to different universities. They could still get on each other's nerves, and at home, fighting was a way to get back to a familiar pattern of behavior. Their fights were never serious, only petty things like the remote control or the bathroom – stuff that had once seemed so important. He knew her teenage-counterpart like the back of his hand, but realized just how little he knew about adult Casey.

"So I can count on you then?" His father's voice brought him back from his musings.

"What?"

"You can come this week?" his father repeated.

"Oh – oh yeah, definitely," Derek replied, nodding. He slid into the shallow end of the pool, relishing the feeling of the cool water against his heated skin. "I'll see you then, Dad. Say hi to Nora and Smarti for me."

"Of course. Goodbye Derek."

"Bye Dad." He heard the soft click at the other end of the line and flipped his phone closed. He tossed it onto his lounge chair and completely submerged himself under the water. He began swimming laps as he thought of the family visit.

Everyone under the same roof again for more than a day? That was definitely going to be interesting. He supposed it would be refreshing to see them face to face. He was still blown away by how grown up Edwin, Lizzie and Marti looked. Of course, they were all adults now, but when he thought of them, he couldn't stop himself from picturing the little kids he reluctantly babysat as a teenager.

Edwin was working his way up to business executive at an important ad company in the city. Lizzie helped coach her alma mater's soccer team, while running a private gym near home. Marti had just finished her freshman year at a small arts college, but it was well-known for its fashion program, which is why it had been her first choice. All in all, the kids of the Venturi-MacDonald household were accomplishing their dreams.

Derek's thoughts turned to Casey. She was some big-shot at a publishing company with an author career on the side. He actually felt a kind of loss, realizing how far they had drifted apart. They hadn't exactly been the best of friends, or friends at all, but they had learned to tolerate each other. When they teamed up, it was actually with surprisingly good results. He wondered what her big news could be.

He stopped at the edge of the pool, putting his elbows up and resting his head on his arms. Whatever it was, it was sure to be emphasized by Casey's flair for the dramatic – one thing he knew that hadn't changed. He pulled himself out of the deep end, exercising his arm muscles. He'd get the family visit over with, bond a bit with the siblings, hear Casey's announcement, and leave the following week for the Bahamas. Sounded like a foolproof plan.

After all, Casey's news didn't involve him. He'd do the obligatory congratulations and they would go their separate ways again.

Nothing to it.

* * *

To be continued in _Chapter 02 - Changing Times  
_I hope you guys got that Casey was debating artificial insemination. I didn't want to directly reference it, since I wanted to see if you guys could infer it from my writing. I'm sure some of you may be confused, but issues will obviously be cleared up as further chapters are written. Please review so I know there are people actually liking this or not. Thanks so much for reading! 


	2. Changing Times

**Accidentally Yours**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: Future-fic. Casey's acting odd and Derek can't help but wonder why.  
Pairing/Characters: Derek Venturi/Casey MacDonald  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the _Life with Derek_ characters used.  
Author's Note: I'm so glad that many of you seem to like this premise. I hope it lives up to your expectations. –grins– Good news is that I have a very rough outline of what's going to happen, and that's something as before, I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted the story to go. But now I have an outline to work with. Casey and Derek are adults now in my story, so they'll be different in some ways, but will remain the same in others. They may be amiable to each other now, but that's it. This is a story where we will see them fall in love as opposed to them actually already being in love. I hope you enjoy reading about their journey as much as I will enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 02 – Changing Times**

Derek had imagined all kinds of scenarios for when he returned home the following weekend after his father called him, but nothing could have prepared him for a bright-eyed Casey answering the door so cheerfully he could have sworn they were back in high school and she had just received news of her 2400 SAT score. She had been on cloud nine for weeks after that, and nothing he did could get her in one of her raving moods. In the present, Derek stood on the porch dumbly; his immediate thought was that she had mistaken him for someone else. However, the beaming smile never left her face and it felt rather strange to have it directed at him.

"Hey, uh, Casey, how are you?" he asked awkwardly, caught off guard by her exuberance. Inwardly, he could have kicked himself. Smooth was often a word to describe him, but now was not one of those times.

"I'm absolutely fabulous," she chirped. "What are you doing just standing there? Come on!" She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him inside.

Derek stumbled after her, feeling like he had somehow landed in the Twilight Zone. Except the house looked the same and his chair was still by the right side of the couch, where it had always been. True, there were no more toys littering the stairwell or hockey gear stacked lazily by the door, but that had changed when everyone had started to grow up. The atmosphere, however, retained its cozy atmosphere. The only thing oddly out of place was Casey fussing over him.

She took his sports duffel bag – the Maple Leafs print proudly emblazed on the side – and set it down by the stairs. He didn't even have a chance to do anything as she took his windbreaker off and hung it on the coat rack.

He eyed her cautiously. In all the time they lived under the same roof, she had never once hung his coat up for him. "Casey, what are you doing?"

"Practice," she replied simply, a twinkle in her eye. She gave his shoulder a little pat. "So, how are you? Scoring a lot of goals, etcetera etcetera?"

"Uh, yeah," Derek answered, still utterly confused.

This was not the stepsister he was used to. Even the adult Casey he barely knew was cool and calm. The Casey in front of him was bubbly and actually being nice to him. Not that she was never nice. Over the years, they had developed a certain understanding towards each other. He could tell that sometimes she was still wary of him, as if he would revert back to his high school ways. Usually though, they could get along much better now that they weren't living in rooms next to each other. Nothing between them, however, had changed so much that she would greet him with such enthusiasm.

Derek was saved from the alternate Casey by the rest of the family pouring out from the kitchen.

"Finally, the prodigal son returns!" His father laughed and greeted him with a hug and pat on the back. "It's good to have you here."

"You look great, Derek." Nora smiled kindly and hugged him as well.

Derek had created an affectionate bond with his stepmother, and while he would have protested years ago, now he was not against her treating him as one of her own. His father and stepmother had stayed the same throughout everything, absent-minded at times but still meaning the best. The only signs that any time had passed at all were the wrinkles in their faces and the streaks of gray and white gracing their usual haircuts.

"All right, don't hog him!" Marti pushed her way through and regarded her oldest brother with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk. Her style in clothes was as unique as ever and reflected her budding desire to become a fashion designer. Her hair was shoulder-length, but layered with her long bangs pinned to the side. He noticed only the bangs fixed to the right had been dyed a dark violet. Last he saw her, the tips of her hair had been a mix of reds and purples but were now back to their original brunette. "Long time no see, bro. Though it would have been great to see you at Christmas."

Derek winced. "How did I know you were going to bring that up?" She still stood in front of him, unmoving. "Oh come on. Didn't you at least enjoy those fashion show tickets I sent you?"

Her lips twitched but she kept her face nonchalant. "Maybe." She shrugged. "That doesn't give you a free pass, though. I can't be bought you know."

He snorted and she punched his shoulder. He made a mock face of pain and pouted. "So then, you're going to cheat me out of my usual hug, Smarti?"

"I thought you didn't like hugs, _Smerek_." She emphasized her childhood nickname for him with an exaggerated roll of the tongue, but her smile showed how she was still fond of it.

Derek opened his arms wide. "Come here, squirt."

Marti laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Derek was tall enough that he had to lean down to rest his chin on the top of her head. He nearly stiffened though when he felt another pair of arms envelop both him and Marti from behind.

"Ah, feel the family love."

Derek shook his head at the familiar deep voice. "Ed! Get off me," he ordered, half-joking half-serious.

His younger brother pulled back, the sheepish expression almost looking out of place on his now more mature face. "Geez, all right, I get it, I get it. Only the females get the hugs," he said.

"Hey," George interjected.

"And dads apparently," Edwin amended with an apologetic nod. He was taller than their father, but still shorter than Derek. However, he was now more broad-shouldered than his older brother. His hair was slightly longer than his middle school cut, so that it could be slicked back with gel when he had to go to work. Now it had a more shaggy appearance to match his casual look of cargo pants and a polo in contrast to his usual sharp business suit during the week. He had a boyish charm about him, almost reminiscent of Derek. Though he was never as suave as his brother with women, he realized long ago that he was not meant to be a player. He resigned himself to that fact but never regretted it, still going on strong in a four-year relationship.

"Well, I'm still hugless."

Derek grinned as he recognized the new voice, turning to see a tall woman elbow Edwin out of the way so she could stand in front of him. "Hey Liz." His youngest stepsister was the only one in the family he could connect with solely on a sports level. While he could bond with his father and brother over games, she actually knew the trials of being an athlete – both the perks and the pressures. He loved to hang out with her and just chill whenever they were both in town at the same time.

"Derek." She smiled and gave him a short hug before pulling back. He dimly noted that out of all the women in the Venturi-MacDonald family, her hair was actually the longest, having been braided to reach mid-back. She was also the tallest, being only slighter shorter than Edwin. Her continued love of sports was reflected in the T-shirt she wore – her alumni mascot proudly displayed, perched on top of a soccer ball. "I hope you're not losing your touch at hockey. You seemed a little rusty at the last game I was at."

"Rusty? I've never been rusty in my life." He gave her a mock-glare. "Why don't we have a game of street hockey right now?"

Lizzie's eyes sparked at the challenge. "Oh, you're _on_." The two stepsiblings shook hands, mouths quirking as they tried to hide their grins.

"I have to go unpack my things!" Casey suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone as she raced up the stairs and back into her old room.

Derek had nearly forgotten she was there, having been distracted by the family welcoming. He stared at where she had been standing before and puzzled once again over her strange behavior.

"What was that about?" he asked no one in particular.

Edwin shared his bewildered stare. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Lizzie was the only one who didn't have confusion painted on her face. She shrugged and her tone didn't betray her thoughts as she commented, "Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that game."

"Yeah, sure," Derek replied, only able to get in a nod before Lizzie turned to follow her older sister up the stairs. He faced the rest of his family with a raised eyebrow. "Is Casey finally checking herself into that mental hospital I suggested years ago?"

–

Casey sniffled, dabbing at her eyes, as she placed her duffel on the bed. She unzipped it slowly and began taking out articles of clothing methodically. She didn't stop working when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said softly, knowing there was only one person who was going to come after her.

Lizzie let herself in and closed the door behind her securely. She shook her head as she saw her sister sniffling. "Casey, are you sure you just found out you were pregnant last Wednesday? Because it seems to me you're experiencing mood swings."

She winced. "Am I really that obvious?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since you got here yesterday and you greeted Derek at the door with the warmest welcome ever." Lizzie moved to stand next to her sister and began to carefully help her unpack. "Then for some bizarre reason, you run up the stairs practically in tears after Derek greets the family." Her hand closed over Casey's wrist to stop her from unfolding a skirt. Her voice was gentle as she asked, "What's the matter?"

She paused and tried to put her feelings into words. "Seeing everyone together just made me so _happy_…" Casey berated herself, not for the first time, for not coming home more often, for choosing to work in the United States rather than in Canada. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"You were home…" Lizzie tried to recall the most recent time she had seen her sister. "… last Thanksgiving."

Casey frowned and forcefully began taking out clothes, not bothering to be careful to avoid wrinkles. "See? I didn't even make it home for Christmas!"

"Derek didn't either," Lizzie pointed out.

Being compared to her stepbrother wasn't exactly making her feel better. "I feel like I've neglected you guys for so long…"

"Okay, are you pregnant or did you achieve enlightenment, because I think I can only deal with one life-altering event at a time." Lizzie smiled when her joke had the desired effect of getting a laugh out of her sister. She set Casey's travel bag down next to the bed as it had been completely emptied. Her hand came up to smooth her sister's hair back affectionately. "Are you coming down? Everyone's… concerned."

Casey squeezed Lizzie's hand to show her appreciation. "Let me just finish putting my clothes away."

Her younger sister nodded, knowing that Casey also wanted time alone to think. "All right. We'll be hanging out downstairs." She paused on her way out the door. "Call me if you need anything." She locked eyes with her sister. "This is good news, Casey. It's definitely good news, so don't worry about it. Everyone's going to be thrilled."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

She nodded. "Any time, sis." She winked and closed the door.

Casey let out a tiny smile as she began to put her clothes away in her old closet and drawers. She was in the middle of hanging one of her favorite blouses – it was a deep scarlet with a pattern of roses threaded delicately as they weaved their way up the right side – when she paused to spread a hand over her stomach. She exhaled deeply as she slid to the ground and clutched the blouse to her chest with her other hand. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she leaned back against the open closet door.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted you to know that I'm really happy you're here," she whispered to her unborn child. "Even though you don't have a daddy, you will have a family. One that will love you and cherish you for the precious gift you are."

Had it really only been a few months since she had made the decision that changed her life? The final candidate had been chosen and the very same day, she had visited the bank and made an appointment. She remembered that while her hands had been shaking, they had almost instantly stilled after she turned in her papers to the assistant behind the counter. The older lady had smiled kindly and inquired after her health. At the time, it seemed like she was just making small talk, but Casey later realized the woman had been trying to get her to relax. It had worked – that combined with the knowledge that she was really going to try for a baby had made her feel more elated than she had in days.

Her appointment had been scheduled for last Saturday, a mere week ago. The months between her decision and actually going through with the insemination should have put her on edge, but instead, she found herself evaluating what she wanted in life. She was going to be a single mother. It was safe to say that her life would now revolve around her child. While she hadn't exactly given up on love, she wasn't going to go searching for it either. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. For now, she would concentrate on family and creating a nurturing environment for her baby.

After visiting the sperm bank and making her appointment, the first thing she had taken care of was her job. She put in a request for a transfer to one of the smaller subsidiary companies located in Canada. It had been created only a couple years prior, so it was still in its baby stages. Her boss had inquired after her decision, but Casey had her lips sealed on the reasons behind her change of heart. He had been reluctant to let one of his best editors go. However, he knew that Casey could give the new company the jump-start it desperately needed. She was due to start work again after the one-week vacation she had also requested from her boss. Her new position was much like the one she held in New York – she was going to be part of the publishing team, handling up-and-coming authors while also pursuing her own authorial career. The pay was a little less since she was moving from a power company in New York to a smaller one in Canada, but in the long run, she knew it would be better. She could be home more often for her child, and could possibly even work from home if she really wanted. Life would be calmer in contrast to the busy and demanding agenda she had in New York.

In regards to her living arrangements, she had opted to keep her loft apartment. She was rather fond of the home she had made there for over five years. Besides, it would be nice to have a place in New York if she ever had to visit for business or vacation. The plan was that she would sublet it to some friends in the near future once she found a new residence in Canada. She had already circled some ads in the paper that she was going to look at this week, hopefully with some help from Lizzie or her mom.

It was all coming together. Casey had a lot of money saved up and with her budgeting skills, plus the fact that she was still going to work, she knew she and her baby could live comfortably. She was determined to make it as a single mother – she knew what people would say. She would never give them a reason to look at her with pity. When the results had come back positive from her pregnancy test last Wednesday, she felt truly and unconditionally happy, _finally_, for the first time in months, possibly even years.

Casey wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself. "Everything's going to be fine. Everyone's going to love you," she whispered. "I'm just going to need a little extra strength to tell your grandparents."

–

Several minutes later, Casey waltzed into the kitchen as if nothing had happened earlier, her smile bright and beaming. "So, I can get started on dinner now – right, Mom?"

Nora nodded as Derek choked on the soda he was drinking. After a moment, he swallowed and didn't bother to hide his incredulity. "Since when do you cook?"

Instead of snapping at him with some smart retort like he expected, she merely shrugged, that damn smile never leaving her face. Even more frustrating was the fact that it seemed genuine – Casey wasn't faking it. She was so sincerely happy about something that she was practically shining. Derek wondered what on earth could make his uptight stepsister so freakishly cheerful. He didn't want to admit that the smile made her seem softer in his eyes, and the glow coming from her wasn't so much strange as it was oddly endearing.

She began to bustle around the kitchen, seeming very much at home as she sorted out the pots and kitchen utensils she was going to use. Derek wasn't the only one who thought Casey's behavior was out of the ordinary. He saw Nora and his father exchange wondering looks. Derek caught Edwin's eye and tilted his head towards Casey, silently questioning.

Edwin turned slightly on the stool and hunched down so he could whisper lowly. "She's been like this since I got here. Marti says she was like that when she came through the door yesterday afternoon."

Derek had to fight to keep his mouth closed when Casey refilled his glass of soda without anyone forcing her to do it. "What the hell is going on?" he nearly hissed, finding it hard to keep his voice soft so only his brother could hear.

Edwin shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know," he replied. "I tried asking Lizzie, but her mouth was shut."

Derek eyed Casey in consideration. "Could she be high?" he asked, half-joking half-serious.

His younger brother snorted. "On life, maybe."

Casey started to hum and Derek wondered what it would take to get her shrieking mad like she used to. "You're not going to burn the kitchen down this time, right?"

"It's been quite awhile since then, Derek. I think I can handle myself," she stated wryly. She took out a cutting board and began chopping up some vegetables.

"I'm just saying, I didn't think you ever had a talent for cooking," he baited.

"I learned." She gave him a look he remembered from high school, one that gave Derek the feeling that she knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Why don't you give me a chance? You might be surprised."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," he replied, a small smirk playing across his lips. "I'm just afraid the surprise might be a bad one."

"Don't worry," she chirped, her smile turning a little too sweet. "I promise I'll serve you the same dish as everyone else, and you'll never have to try one of my cooking experiments."

Lizzie entered the room just then, catching her sister's line as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Too bad, Derek," she commented as she leaned against the kitchen island. "You're missing out. Casey's become a great cook." She poked him and Edwin with the bottle before moving towards the living room. "I'd let her work if I were you instead of getting in the way."

Marti hopped down from the counter she was sitting on, the one nearest the laundry room, having observed her family's interactions from when Casey had entered the room. She popped her bubble gum several times as she wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulders. "No meat for me – you remember, right?"

"Of course I do. Who do you think you're talking to?" Casey winked but then frowned. "You still eat fish though?"

"Yep, yep." Marti kissed her stepsister's cheek with a big smack. "Thanks Casey. I can't wait to taste it – you seemed really enthusiastic about your lessons in your e-mails."

"You e-mail each other?" Derek asked in surprise. Why did it suddenly feel like he was out of the loop?

"She's one of my favorite stepsisters, after all," Marti replied without missing a beat. "Besides, she gives awesome advice."

"All right, you. Get out of here before you make me blush," Casey said, making a shooing motion with a dishcloth. "Go hang out in the living room while I get this started." She gestured to the two parents loitering by the fridge. "And take them with you too."

"Hey, we weren't doing anything," Nora replied as she held her hands up innocently.

"Besides, I think we'd like to see your whole process," George added, shrugging. "Your cooking skills are news to us, too."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Marti."

"I got it," her stepsister replied, making a small salute. "Come on, you guys." She grabbed each parent by the arm and dragged them towards the dinner table before they could protest. "I've been meaning to talk to you about going abroad to France this spring semester…"

Casey turned her gaze on her two stepbrothers. Edwin immediately got up, raising his hands. "I'm going, I'm going," he said. "I'll just see if I can beat Lizzie in Babe Raider III."

"You can try," Lizzie called from the living room couch.

"Geez, she still hears everything," Edwin muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he left the room.

She looked at the only person left in the kitchen with her. "Derek."

"Casey," he replied in the same flat tone. He tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably, right hand tapping the side of his once again empty glass.

"Just stay where you are," she warned.

Derek tilted his head in assent. "Sure thing, princess."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, and Derek was surprised at the relief the familiar gesture brought him. So she wasn't completely alternate-Casey. She went about getting dinner ready as if he weren't there, and Derek would have thought she was completely ignoring him if she hadn't refilled his glass again in the middle of her preparations. He stared at her, mystified, but took her silence as a chance to study her. Before he hadn't really looked at her, too caught up in her strange behavior, yet now he could see that her appearance had also changed since he last saw her at Thanksgiving. Her hair, usually so long that it fell in waves past her shoulders, was now a straight cut just below her chin. He supposed it made her look more professional when she was at the office, but vaguely thought he preferred her with longer hair.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

He was startled out of his reverie. Casey was adding a light seasoning to a slab of raw salmon, but was obviously waiting for him to answer. "Not really –" She arched an eyebrow, calling him on his lie, and he amended his answer simply because he wanted to sate his curiosity. "Well, why are you acting so…"

"Strange?" she filled in just as he finished, "Happy." He stopped in consideration. "Yeah. Why are you acting so strangely happy?"

"I didn't know one could be _strangely_ happy," Casey replied, obviously holding in a laugh. She laid the salmon on the oven rack and closed the door. Then she began to add vegetables to a boiling pot of water.

Derek watched her do all this as he exclaimed, "I didn't know that either!" He shook his head. "But once again, Casey, you defy all sense of logic."

"Hmm… I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, smiling again.

It was rather irksome for her to be so happy – he didn't think it was possible to be perkier than she had been in high school. "Doesn't your face hurt from smiling so much?" he wondered honestly.

"Actually, it's rather… refreshing," she commented, holding back a sigh.

Derek immediately noticed when her thoughts turned dark as her gaze grew distant and her natural glow seemed to fade. But in the next moment, her few seconds of vulnerability were gone, and the smile was back, nearly convincing him that he had imagined it, if not for the fact that she couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"Casey, what is going on?" he demanded, inwardly wondering why he cared so much. He could've just ignored her and went about his business, bonding with the rest of the family, but here he was, prying into her life when he hadn't really bothered these past few years.

She simply shrugged in response and tried to discreetly wipe at her eyes. "You'll have to wait like everybody else, Derek," she stated firmly.

He slouched against the kitchen island. "Oh, _come on_." He pouted for extra effect.

The laugh returned to her countenance as she shook her head in exasperation. "You're still such a kid, you know that?"

He smirked. "Always."

–

Dinner was filled with conversations updating everyone on what was going on in each of their lives. The only one who was keeping uncharacteristically quiet on that subject was Casey. She asked questions to each of her family members, but answered none when they were directed at her. She merely gave a mysterious smile, and kept her lips shut, saying she would announce it after dinner was over. She did, however, accept their compliments on her improved cooking skills gracefully. Awhile later, the dessert plates were cleaned up and everyone was lounging in the living room area when finally, Marti was the one to bring it up again.

"So Casey, are you still going to keep us in suspense, even after we finished up the delicious chocolate cake you made?" she asked from her position on the couch between Lizzie and Edwin.

"Well…" She was sitting on the coffee table across from them, legs crossed, and pretended to be deep in thought. "… if you really want me to."

Marti nudged Casey's shin with her foot and scrunched up her face. "Stop stalling!"

Casey grinned, though her hands had started to tremble. She crossed her arms in hopes of hiding how self-conscious she was. She looked at each of her family members as they looked back expectantly. Her mother and George were leaning against the back of the couch, waiting and poorly hiding their curiosity.

She took a few deep breaths and laughed awkwardly. "I'm so nervous now!" she began, bringing her palms up to cool her warm cheeks. "I should've told you earlier and gotten it over with."

Her sister scooted forward from her seat on the couch, reaching out to hold on to one of her hands. "Just one breath at a time, Casey," she reminded softly.

Lizzie gave her an encouraging smile, helping to ease her somewhat. Derek, on the other hand, had a bored expression on his face as he reclined in his armchair, though she could tell he was actually listening. Living with him for the few years of high school had taught her at least that much. It relaxed her further to see him like that, in such a familiar position from the past.

_You can do this, Casey,_ she told herself. _This is your family. They'll be happy for you._

She clasped her hands together, bringing them up under her chin as she smiled. Derek recognized the gesture from the past when she was extremely excited or pleased about something. The tension began to leave her shoulders once she relaxed. Her eyes were starting to practically sparkle, and he watched curiously as one hand spread over her stomach in a seemingly comforting action.

Finally, it was with an anxious, though enthusiastic burst as she exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"

There was a stunned silence from everyone aside from Lizzie, who had gone back to holding one of Casey's hands. Marti, however, reacted a split second later by squealing in a high-pitched voice, causing her family to wince. She stood up from the couch, reaching out to bring her oldest stepsister with her. Before she could process what was happening, Casey found herself being squeezed tightly and vaguely heard Lizzie muffling a laugh.

"Oh my god, Casey! I'm so happy for you!" Marti exclaimed excitedly. "This news is freakin' awesome! And not at all like the boring promotion Edwin predicted!"

"Hey," Edwin objected even as he also stood to give Casey his own hug. "But seriously – _wow_. Just wow." He smiled and patted her cheek when she started to tear up in happiness. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Casey whispered to both stepsiblings. Her heart nearly flooded with relief when she turned to see both her mom and George smiling brightly, though Nora was trying hard not to cry.

They both made their way around the couch to join the sloppy family hug. Nora kissed Casey's forehead and put her hands on either side of her face, just looking at her. "Oh my baby," she murmured. "Where did all the time go?"

"We're going to be grandparents," George added in awe. A silly grin spread on his face as he squeezed his family close to him and repeated himself. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He paused. "No one let go, because I might just faint."

Everyone laughed and Casey relished the feeling of family.

Derek was the only one not sharing in the celebration. He had stood up from his chair, but remained outside the circle – one question in the forefront of his mind. "Who's the father?"

Everything paused, the family turning to look at him and then at Casey. They had been so focused on news about the baby that they hadn't even paused to consider who was the other half responsible for the miracle. Their curiosity only peaked when her usually composed face became so flustered by what should have been a simple question.

"Th- there isn't one – well, I mean there is, but –"

Derek would later wonder why it was so easy to be cruel to her. "Did that Dean guy knock you up?"

Even the air in the room seemed to freeze as the words left his mouth, and the light in Casey's eyes instantly darkened. Derek expected her to snap, but she disappointed him by only turning around. She pushed through the family to make a quick exit out the back door, not even bothering to glare. All eyes then turned on him.

"Derek, you were out of line," George scolded sternly.

Nora's disappointed gaze said everything and made Derek feel worse than anything she could have said.

"She chose artificial insemination, dumbass," Lizzie said through gritted teeth. "Oh and great job mentioning Dean, too." She gave him a disgusted look before going after Casey.

Marti only shook her head and followed her stepsisters out the back door.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, hating the feeling of guilt welling up inside.

"So you still haven't outgrown the whole inserting foot in mouth thing," Edwin commented with a shrug, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Good to know."

Derek brushed his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

–

When Lizzie and Marti came back inside around an hour later, both giving him pointed looks as they sat on the couch; Derek reluctantly got up from his chair and tossed the TV remote to Edwin. He took his time in making his way to the back door, even pausing before slowly opening it. The porch light was off and the only light that let him see Casey was the glow of the moon. She was sitting on the steps and gazing out at the night sky. He took a deep breath before saying what had been running around in his head ever since she had walked out.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said," he stated honestly. "I've never been good at the whole 'think before you speak' thing."

At first, she didn't say anything. Casey merely wrapped her shawl tighter around her, huddling close on the back porch steps. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he sat next to her, waiting for her to respond as he tilted his head back to look at the stars.

Derek looked good. There was still a part of her which hated to even think it, but she was an adult now – she could admit her stepbrother was handsome. Hockey obviously kept him in shape, and his shaggy haired appearance still seemed to attract the ladies to him as well, if the articles and pictures she had read and seen said anything at all. If he was a heartbreaker in high school, then the added years of maturity and experience didn't exactly make it harder for him.

Casey wasn't sure what to think of him. He had always represented the chaotic part of her life. At times so predictable, but then he would do something that genuinely surprised her. He was still mysterious in that way. Like how he was apologizing now when it seemed like the hurtful words had left his mouth so easily. She could always count on Derek to make her feel miserable, even after all this time. Sometimes she would think they had both grown up, but it's like the years melted away when they were in the same room. It was nostalgic, she had to admit, but at the same time, she wanted to move on.

"I almost forgot what you were like before," she whispered.

He winced, unable to ignore her hurt tone. "Only around you, Case."

"So that makes me special?" Her lips quirked up, but there was a bitterness in her expression.

He placed a tentative hand on her upper back, and was slightly encouraged when she didn't pull away. "I am sorry," he murmured, just low enough that her ears barely caught it.

"It's fine." She sighed in resignation. "You just hit a sore spot." She didn't say anything when his hand stayed where it was, finding a certain comfort in the small gesture. "You always did have a knack for that."

"Yeah." That little fact used to make him so proud; now it just seemed meaningless. He frowned, shaking his head. "Some family reunion, huh?"

She let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes. "Definitely."

"So… artificial insemination," he said after a pause. He lifted both hands up innocently as she turned her head to stare at him suspiciously. "Lizzie told us." He tried not to sound awkward as he asked, "So when did you, uh, get the goods?"

"The goods?" She slapped his shoulder. "Derek, I'm pregnant, not smuggling cocaine."

"Oh, right." He chuckled a bit nervously. "Right."

Casey stared at him for a moment longer before simply blinking and looking back up at the stars. "Anyways, to answer your question, it was last Saturday."

"So you're like only a week pregnant?" he asked, unable to hide his surprise. "You can tell this soon?"

"Yeah, you can." She grinned, placing a hand on her stomach in the same comforting gesture she had been using all night as she tried to pinpoint different constellations. "It's really amazing, isn't it?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Derek only nodded his agreement, too absorbed in staring at her. Her features had gone soft again, happiness obviously radiating from every pore. He was fascinated by the change in her. Back in high school, he would have had to endure silent treatment, dirty looks, plus more for as long as Casey's wrath lasted or until he apologized, if he was actually in the wrong. Now she had forgiven him without any of her usual dramatics. Plus last Thanksgiving, she had been guarded, depressed and even cold at times. Presently, her expression was so open and kind. Earlier that night, he had puzzled over the reason, but now everything made sense with the revelation of her condition.

"I noticed," he blurted out.

Casey looked away from the stars and back at him. "Hmm?"

He shifted almost uncomfortably when her soft gaze focused on him. "The whole pregnant lady thing," he replied, inwardly cursing his choice in words and wondering why he was stumbling like some middle school kid. "I noticed it earlier – I just didn't realize what it was I was noticing."

Casey's brows furrowed together and she bit her lip. He recognized her confusion and tried to voice his thoughts properly. He didn't want to inadvertently upset her. He finally decided on a simple sentence he was sure she couldn't take in any wrong way.

"You glow."

She blinked, unsure if she heard him right. "What?"

He shrugged sheepishly as if he really couldn't believe what he was saying either. "You're glowing, Casey." He coughed. "Don't think I'm getting sappy or anything though." She still wasn't saying a word and he stood up to go back inside, suddenly feeling very out of his element. Though he had been thinking it since their conversation in the kitchen, he added in an off-handed manner, "It looks good on you."

"Derek." He stopped at the sound of her voice, pausing with his hand on the doorknob, the grateful tone something he had to get used to. "Thank you."

He risked a look back to see her smiling at him gently. "It's the truth, isn't it?" he retorted simply.

Derek entered the house then, completely satisfied that he was able to return the warmth to her voice and her eyes. His step seemed a little lighter as he made his way up to his room, thoughts of Casey and her announcement surrounding him.

_Pregnant._ He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. _Maybe I am in the Twilight Zone._

* * *

To be continued in _Chapter 03 – The Way We Were_  
So Casey's big announcement is heard. Next chapter we'll actually have reactions to her decision of artificial insemination. Does anyone happen to know where in Canada the Venturi-MacDonald family is supposed to be living in the show? In my story, there's supposed to be a large distance from where Derek lives now to where George and Nora are, but I have no idea about cities in Canada. I'd like to use actual names instead of just referring to 'that place where Derek lives'. XD Any help would be greatly appreciated. I hope you're still enjoying this story. Tell me what you think – reviews are welcome and always give me encouragement! 


End file.
